bigcomfycouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Casio
= Casio = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Casio Computer Co., Ltd. (カシオ計算機株式会社 Kashio Keisanki Kabushiki-gaisha) is a Japanese multinationalconsumer electronics and commercial electronics manufacturing company headquartered in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Its products include calculators, mobile phones, digital cameras, electronic musical instruments, and digital watches. It was founded in 1946, and in 1957 released the world's first entirely electric compact calculator. Casio was an early digital camera innovator, and during the 1980s and 1990s, the company developed numerous affordable home electronic keyboards for musicians. Contents hide * 1History * 2Products ** 2.1Calculators *** 2.1.1Scientific calculators *** 2.1.2Basic calculators ** 2.2Watches ** 2.3Musical instruments ** 2.4Other * 3Gallery * 4See also * 5References * 6External links Historyedit Casio was established as Kashio Seisakujo in April 1946 by Tadao Kashio, an engineer specializing in fabrication technology.1 Kashio's first major product was the yubiwa pipe, a finger ring that would hold a cigarette, allowing the wearer to smoke the cigarette down to its nub while also leaving the wearer's hands free.5 Japan was impoverishedimmediately following World War II, so cigarettes were valuable, and the invention was a success. After seeing the electric calculators at the first Business Show in Ginza, Tokyo in 1949, Kashio and his younger brothers (Toshio, Kazuo and Yukio) used their profits from the yubiwa pipe to develop their own calculators. Most of the calculators at that time worked using gears and could be operated by hand using a crank or using a motor (see adding machine). Toshio possessed some knowledge of electronics, and set out to make a calculator using solenoids. The desk-sized calculator was finished in 1954 and was Japan's first electro-mechanical calculator. One of the central and more important innovations of the calculator was its adoption of the 10-key number pad; at that time other calculators were using a "full keypad", which meant that each place in the number (1s, 10s, 100s, etc...) had nine keys. Another distinguishing innovation was the use of a single display window instead of the three display windows (one for each argument and one for the answer) used in other calculators.16 Casio Computer Co., Ltd. was formed in June 1957.1 That year, Casio released the Model 14-A, sold for 485,000 yen,7 the world's first all-electric compact calculator, which was based on relay technology. In the 1980s, its budget electronic instruments and its line of affordable home electronic musical keyboard instrumentsbecame popular. The company also became well known for the wide variety and innovation of its wristwatches. It was one of the earliest manufacturers of quartz watches, both digital and analog. It also began selling calculator watches during this time. It was one of the first manufacturers of watches that could display the time in many different time zones and of watches with temperature, atmospheric-pressure, altitude, and even Global Positioning System displays. A number of notable digital cameras innovations have been made by Casio, including the QV-10, the first consumer digital camera with an LCD screen on the back8 (developed by a team led by Hiroyuki Suetaka in 1995), the first consumer three megapixel camera, the first true ultra-compact model, and the first digital camera to incorporate ceramic lens technology. Productsedit Casio's products include calculators, watches, cash registers, illuminators, digital cameras (Exilim series), film cameras, laptop and sub-notebook computers, mobile phones, electronic keyboards, PDAs (E-Data Bank), electronic dictionaries, digital diaries (early PDAs), electronic games, computer printers, clocks, and portable televisions. In the 1970s and 80s, Casio was known for its electronic (including scientific) calculators and electronic musical instruments. Today, Casio is most commonly known for making durable and reliable digital watches.8 The G-Shock range of shock resistant watches is popular, with the 1983 G-Shock DW-5600C being highly sought-after by collectors. Casio made a variety of digital watches with in-built games in the 1980s and 90s, which were highly popular at the time. Casio also makes products for local markets, including a "Prayer Compass" watch designed to help Muslims pray on time and in the right direction.9 Calculatorsedit Scientific calculatorsedit Note: This is a list of selected calculators. Figures in parentheses imply approximate year of introduction. * Graphing ** FX-9860G / GII / SD ** FX-9860G Slim ** ClassPad 300 Plus / 330 ** ClassPad II fx-CP400 ** fx-CG10 / 20 / 50 ** fx-CG500 ** Algebra FX 2.0 Plus ** FX 1.0 Plus ** CFX-9850GC Plus ** CFX-9850GB Plus ** CFX-9800G ** fx-9750G Plus / GII ** fx-8500G, 8000G ** fx-7500G, 7400G Plus / GII ** fx-7000G (ca. 1985) ** VI-9850GB Plus ** RM 7000/9000 * Programming ** fx-5800P, 3950P, fx-3650P, 50F Plus (2000s) ** fx-4500PA, 4500P ** fx-5500LA, 5500L ** fx-3900PV, 3900P (1990s) ** fx-4800P ** fx-3600P (1980s) ** fx-4000P, 3500P, 3800P, fx-5000F, 50F (late 1980s) ** FX-850P ** FX-702P (ca. 1981) ** FX-603P, FX-602P (1981) ** fx-180P, 390PV (Program) (early 1980s), fx-180PV, ** FX-502P, 501P (ca. 1979) * Professional ** fx-FD10 Pro (2014) (Surveying calculator for civil engineering) * CLASSWIZ (High-resolution Natural Textbook Display) ** fx-991EX, 570EX, 350EX, 82EX (early 2015) ** fx-JP900, JP700, JP500 (late 2014), (Japan only) * "Natural V.P.A.M." * "Natural Display" * S-V.P.A.M. / Two-line, Multi-replay * V.P.A.M. (Visually perfect algebraic method) * LCD (One-line) ** fx-65 (True fraction) (mid 1990s) ** fx-95 (equation) (mid 1990s) ** fx-991D, 570D, 115D, 100D (early-mid 1990s) ** fx-82D, 250D, 82LB, 82SUPER, 82SX, 82SOLAR (early 1990s) ** fx-992V, 992VB, 991V, 115V, 85V; fx-991H, 911H (early 1990s) ** fx-991N, 911N, 115N, 85N; fx-250C, fx-570C (late 1980s) ** fx-991M, 115M, 85M; fx-451M,(mid-late 1980s) ** fx-650M; fx-580; fx-100C, 82C (mid-late 1980s) ** fx-570, 100, 350, 77 (early-mid 1980s) ** fx-82, 82B, 82L, fx-58 (early 1980s) ** fx-2000, 2200, 2500, fx-48''(late 1970s)'' * VFD (Digitron) display ** fx-1, 2, 3 (desk); fx-10 (handheld) (early-mid 1970s), used MSI (medium scale integration) ** fx-11, 15, 20, 101, 17, 19, 102, 1000, PRO fx-1, PRO-101, (mid-1970s) ** fx-21, 29, 31, 39, 120, 140 (mid-late 1970s) ** fx-201P, 202P (Program) (mid 1970s) Basic calculatorsedit Note: This is a list of selected models. * LCD display ** Desk calculators *** DS-3TS, DH-160, DV-220, DJ-240D, DJ-120D, MJ-120D, MW-8V (2000s) ** Pocket calculators *** JS-140TVS, NJ-120D, SL-1000TW, HL-122TV (2000s) *** HL-810 (1985) *** SL-800 (FILM CARD) (1983) *** LC-78 (MINI-CARD) (1978) ** Printing calculators *** HR-100TM, DR-210TM (2000s) * VFD (Digitron) / LED display ** Desktop calculators *** AL-1000 (1967) ** Pocket calculators (1970s) *** CM-601 (MINI) *** CM-606 (Personal MINI) *** 101-MR *** Y-811 (Memory-8R) *** AL-8 (with fraction input) *** H-813 (Personal M-1) *** CQ-1 (with clock function) Watchesedit * G-Shock ** Baby-G * Lineage * Oceanus * Edifice * Wave Ceptor * Databank * Youth * Pro-Trek ** Casio PRT-40 ** Casio PRG-60-T ** Casio PRG-240 ** Casio PRG-600 ** Casio PRW-6100Y-1DR ** Casop WSD-F200-RG * Classic ** Casio F-series ** Casio F-91W ** Casio A-series ** Casio A158W ** Casio A159W ** Casio A168W ** Casio A178W ** Casio LA680 ** Casio B640 ** Casio W59 Musical instrumentsedit * Electronic Musical Instruments (Casiotone keyboards, Privia, Celviano, etc.) ** Keyboards *** CZ-Synthesizer *** FZ-1 Sampling Synthesizer *** PT-80 (monophonic, eight patches, mid-1980s)10 *** PD-Synthesizer *** VL 1 Synthesizer *** ToneBank CT Series *** LK Series Key Lighting (1997–present) *** CTK/WK Series Standard (1990–present) *** CTK/WK Series High-Grade (2003–present) *** XW Synthesizers (2013) *** SA Mini Keyboards *** MZ-X performance arrangers(2016-) ** Other instruments *** DG-20 electronic guitar (1987) ** Digital Pianos *** Privia (2005–present) *** Privia Pro Stage (2012–present) *** Celviano (2007–present) *** Celviano Hybrid/Grand Hybrid (2015) *** CDP Compact Series (2008–present) Otheredit Galleryedit * Casio EV-SP3900 Electronic dictionary * Cassiopeia PDA * QV-10 Digital camera * EX-S600 Digital camera * Au W31CA Mobile phone * Casio fx-570MS * An old Casio calculator * Casio fx-115ES Scientific calculator with Natural Display * fx-991MS Scientific calculator * Casio fx-991EX ClassWiz (High-resolution Natural Textbook Display) * Casio fx-7000G, the world's first graphing calculator * FR-2650T calculator with printer for checkout * NAME LAND KL-P7 * PB-770 pocket computer, with FA-11 extension dock * SF-R20 Digital Diary (early PDA) * F-105W watch (left) and fx-300ES scientific calculator (right) * Casio Sport OutGear SGW-400HD-1BV * Casio F-91W Digital watch * DW-5600E-1V A G-Shock watch with one of the first Illuminator * Casio Edifice EFA-111D-7AV watch with 10-year battery life * Casio PRG 60 AVER Triple Sensor Watch * Pro Trek Triple Sensor Watch * Casio "G-Shock" with "Tough Solar" watch * Casio Tough Solar "Wave Ceptor" watch * Casio "Wave Ceptor" Radio-Synchronized Watch * VL-Tone VL-1 * Sampletone SK-1 * Casiotone 201 * CZ-1 digital synthesizer * AZ-1 keytar * PG-380 MIDI Guitar * DH-800 Digital Horn * CTK-496 home keyboard * WK-200 workstation keyboard * Privia PX-130 digital piano * Casio Celviano AP-620 See alsoedit * Tokyo portal * Companies portal * Casio graphic calculators Referencesedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # Jump up^ "Corporate." Casio. Retrieved on 25 February 2009 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Casio desktop calculator Archived 12 January 2008 at the Wayback Machine. by Dentaku Museum. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Review: Casio:History # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External linksedit * Media related to Casio at Wikimedia Commons * Casio Worldwide Categories: * Casio * 1957 establishments in Japan * Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange * Computer companies established in 1957 * Defense companies of Japan * Electronic calculator companies * Electronics companies established in 1957 * Electronics companies of Japan * Japanese brands * Mobile phone manufacturers * Audio equipment manufacturers * Multinational companies headquartered in Japan * Photography companies of Japan * Piano manufacturing companies * Point of sale companies * Synthesizer manufacturing companies * Watch brands * Watch manufacturing companies of Japan * Watchmaking conglomerates * Wearable computers